Talk:Sayaka Yumi (Ōta)/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161001182445
Sayaka Yumi Sayaka Yumi Voiced by: Tomoko Matsushima, Minori Matsushima, Kotoe Taichi, Ai Uchikawa (Mazinkaiser), Gloria Gonzalez (Latin America), Shaneye Ferrell (Mazinkaiser, English) Sayaka: What are you saying, Papa? Are you saying we should let it run wild even more? I can't do that! Even if Aphrodite gets destroyed...! I will fight...! I´ll take down that demon that's destroyed our town!! Sayaka Yumi (Yumi Sayaka) is the main heroine of Go Nagai's manga and anime Mazinger Z. The daughter of Professor Yumi, director of the Photon Lab, she piloted Aphrodite A, a test prototype giant robot Yumi built. Her mother is deceased and she has a cousin (Yuri). Her father was not exactly cold and uncaring, but Sayaka realized that his first priority was his work, and sometimes she felt somewhat alone and craving for proving herself to him. She first met Kouji when he was rampaging through the valley (city in the original manga), taught him how to handle Mazinger Z (even though she was more than willing to hit him back after his robot accidentally kicked hers), and always fought alongside him. She was a bit hot-tempered and tomboyish, and had a habit of clashing with Kouji even though she had a romantic interest in him. She was usually tender and nice, but she was also somewhat prideful and just as hotheaded and hotblooded as Kouji, so his sexist, non-thoughtful, loudmouthed ways always managed to set her off. She was also quite jealous and she did not appreciate it when some beautiful woman (like Hitomi, Misato or Erika) was very familiar with Kouji (especially if Kouji looked like was enjoying the attention!). *Action Girl: She was one of the first female characters in the genre to regularly take an active role in battles and conflicts, rather than be relegated to the sidelines once fighting began or offering non-combat support. **Faux Action Girl: Howewer, in the battle, her robot is often half-damaged and she need to be saved too times. *Armor-Piercing Slap: Used on Kouji when he say sexist comment. *Attention Whore: Sayaka constantly demanded to be the center of attention. Justified because her father was Married to the Job so she tried to show him that she was capable of helping him, and no one valued her unless she proved her worth. *Battle Couple: With Kouji. *Belligerent Sexual Tension: She was a bit hot-tempered and tomboyish, and had a habit of clashing with Koji even though she had a romantic interest in him. *Biker Babe: Like Koji, Sayaka is an excellent motorcyclist often riding with him whenever danger is not present. Her skills were so great that used a new pilder called the Scarlet Mobile to pilot Diana A. *Clingy Jealous Girl: She also jealous of other girls that give Koji attention and annoyed when Koji expresses interest. *Cooldown Hug: Sayaka delivers these to Kouji in Mazin Kaiser and Shin Mazinger. *Distress Ball: Poor kid took these more than a couple times in the original series, generally tied up. Also in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/Mazinkaiser Mazinkaiser]. *Dub Name Change: Jessica Davis in Tranzor Z. *Dude Hes Like In A Coma: She kissed Kouji once when he was knocked out. *First Girl Wins: She was the first girl introduced in the manga. In the anime she was the second female character introduced, though, but she was the first girl introduced that was a potential couple for Kouji (unlike Rumi who was an adult woman and was, well, dead). *Hair Decorations: Her iconic pink headband. *Heroic B.S.O.D.: In the anime she has at least two: **In one of the ealier episodes Ashura manipulated the public to blame the people of the Institute for what Dr. Hell did. Kouji and Sayaka began to be harassed and insulted wherever they go, and Sayaka's father got hurt and put in a hospital bed when a mob threw stones at him. Sayaka was so shaken that she seriously considered not fighting anymore. **Later she has another when her Humongous Mecha, Aphrodite A, is destroyed. It's so bad that she almost kills herself by drowning, as she believes that Aphrodite is calling her from a nearby lake. *Highschool Sweethearts: With Kouji in the original manga and most of continuities. *Hime Cut *Joshikousei: She wore her high school sailor suit in the Go Nagai manga (in the anime she did not wear school uniform). However her skirt's length is pretty modest. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/ShinMazingerZero Shin Mazinger Zero] she wore her sailor fuku constantly since her first appearance. *Men Use Violence, Women Use Communication: She is more liable than Kouji to try to communicate with someone. *Ms. Fanservice: Even more so in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/Mazinkaiser Mazinkaiser], where episode 4 hung lampshades all over it. *Official Couple: With Kouji. Although, depending on the continuity, they are this or Implied Love Interest. *One of the Boys: Most of the times, she hung out with boys. And she shared their liking for bike riding. *Pink Means Feminine: After episode 40, Sayaka's pilot suit changed to a pink and white colored blazer with a skirt. *Plucky Girl *The Reliable One: She was hot-headed, but honestly, all could depend on her to have the work done. *10-Minute Retirement: Started -and ended- in episode 7. She quit because her father had been hurt by a mob of people -that they were trying to protect!-. However, her father encouraged her to keep fighting and not give up. *Tomboy with a Girly Streak *Tsundere: One of the first girls given a major role in almost any anime/manga. Her Type varies: she's a Type A in the anime, but a Type B in the manga and in [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/Mazinkaiser Mazinkaiser]. *Unbroken Vigil: To Kouji in episode 52, when he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed after a fight against a Kikaijuu. *Violently Protective Girlfriend: Really it is not a good idea to hurt Kouji in front of her. Although her Fem Bot is a constant victim of The Worf Effect, she still has TONS of righteous wrath to back her. **Secondary character Saijyo found out about it the hard way in episode 26. Shortly after beating up Kouji he found himself in the grip of a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HumongousMecha Humongous Mecha] while Sayaka gave him a furious "The Reason You Suck" Speech. **In [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/ShinMazingerZero Shin Mazinger Zero] Sayaka tears apart three Mechanical Beasts that were threatening Kouji in a matter of seconds, roaring the whole time. Even Kouji was frightened. *What Could Have Been: Sayaka was to become the 4th spazer pilot in the mecha anime UFO Robo Grendizer, but character developer and co-plotter of the series, Shingo Araki, opposed Go Nagai and designed a new character that did not appear in the Grendizer manga: Maria Grace Fleed, younger sister to Grendizer main character Duke Fleed. Maria soon became a fan-favourite in the latter part of the series. *